Protection circuits for loads powered from high voltage power supplies are desirable particularly in the field of high energy physics instrumentation. Such devices are normally built within the power supply itself. However, an additive system remotely monitoring, measuring and crowbaring high voltage power supplies with variable preset threshold levels is desirable. For example, proportional wire chambers may require self-destruct protection from high current discharge in certain high energy physics applications.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide overcurrent protection for high voltage power supplies.
Another object of this invention is to provide a remote element for monitoring current levels of a DC signal.